Code Shinobi
by Robyn.Hope.Star
Summary: AU Crossover Shikamaru finds a Supercomputer in an old factory near his boarding school that contains a virtual reality word, a girl with no memories and a super-powerful virus. Yaoi and Yuri and all that jazz. ShikaKiba, HinaTema, SasuNaru


Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are the creative property of Masashi Kishimoto (岸本 斉史) so are the majority of characters used in this story with the exception of my OC's. If you want to use my OC's I'd actually really enjoy that but please ask first, anyways enjoy

* * *

Our world is full of secrets, you just need to be curious enough to find out what they are. At the beginning of my sophomore year at my boarding school I discovered that the school was connected to a massive secret. I found a tunnel under the gym leading to an abandoned factory, which in itself isn't that exciting but under the factory I found a massive supercomputer, like nothing I've ever seen before. I studied the entire lab for close to two hours finding a room with strange devices that looked like scanners out of a Sci-Fi movie and a server, the one the supercomputer uses to function. Once I turned it on I went back to the supercomputer and on the screen was a girl with long dark blue hair and lavender tinted white eyes was on the screen glancing around, panicked

"Are you okay?" I asked putting on a headset that was attached to the computer

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice was soft and scared

"I'm Shikamaru Nara and you are?" I asked as she calmed down

"I'm not sure, I don't remember anything" she whispered looking around. She was too intelligent to be a computer simulation, she was obviously some kind of AI

"Do you know anything about this computer? Or the scanner and servers?" I asked as she shifted to look at something

"This world I'm in is called Lyoko, next to you is a map of it. It's separated into four sectors; a forest, a desert, an arctic tundra and a mountain. Each sector has several towers that hold data and that can be used to access the real world" she explained, it looked as though she was reading something

"Are you accessing a tower right now?" I asked and she nodded, continuing to read

"There isn't much else, it does say something about a creature called… X.A.N.A." she muttered squinting

"X.A.N.A.?" I asked receiving another nod

"A computer virus with artificial intelligence… does that mean anything to you?" she asked. A computer virus with artificial intelligence and a virtual world with the ability to connect to the real world, that sounds like a bad combination

"You need a name I can call you by" I finally responded, I definitely need to think more about this and she'd be a great help with finding more information

"I don't remember mine and there's nothing here that hints at what it might be" she whispered looking dejected

"Hold on, I'm going to link my laptop to the supercomputer, it'll allow me to contact you as long as I have my laptop on me" I said suddenly

"Take care Shikamaru" she called out when I finally decided to return to school

"I'll see you soon, Hikari" I responded before taking the elevator back into the main part of the factory and heading back to school

…

"So there's a supercomputer that hosts a virtual world called Lyoko? And you met a girl that lives there… Shikamaru that sounds ridiculous" my best friend, Temari, laughed after I explained to her what I found

"It's true Temari, Hikari are you there?" I stated running the Lyoko connection program

"Hello Shikamaru, it's nice to see you again" the timid girl responded after a moment

"Holy shit… its true isn't it? No one can create AI that advanced" Temari whispered watching Hikari closely

"Shikamaru, X.A.N.A. has activated a tower" Hikari snapped suddenly

"What does that mean?" I responded, I already knew though

"He can access the real world" she responded, and my fears are confirmed

"How can I help?" Temari asked

"The scanners… If they work I can send you to Lyoko to help Hikari. If you want" I responded receiving a nod. We took off across campus toward the tunnel, arriving in the factory not long after

"This is amazing" Temari whispered as I started up the scanner program

"The scanner room is downstairs, go into one and I'll do the rest" I stated grinning at how amazed she was

***Temari***

"How was the transfer?" Shikamaru asked as I materialized in Lyoko

"Not too bad, kinda weird though" I responded looking around, I was in a massive forest like region made of floating plateaus

"Temari!" Hikari called out running toward me. This world is amazing, I looked weird though I don't think I'd be caught dead in a black kimono outside of a family gathering. I also had a massive fan on my back, an iron fan

"Hey, so where's this tower?" I asked as Hikari looked around

"Based on X.A.N.A.'s pulsations we're close" she responded leading me through the forest

"Be careful it looks like there's something following you" Shikamaru snapped as a laser shot passed me. Behind us were multiple small creatures with brown shells and a massive eye-like symbol

"Temari try using your fan" Hikari snapped as they began charging their lasers. It was weighted well and it opened easily. Three stars, perfect

"Take this!" I yelled swinging the war fan. A massive pillar of air tore its way through the forest destroying all of the creatures at once

"Temari that attack seems to have weakened you, I'm not sure how but try not to go too hard or you might end up hurt" Shikamaru stated as I put the fan on my back. My arms did hurt but it wasn't my first time using a fan like that and it definitely won't be the last

"There it is!" Hikari snapped pointing to a massive tower further along the plateau, around it was a red aura

***Hikari (Hinata)***

"Shikamaru I'm in the tower" I whispered moving tower the center of the platform

"You need some kind of code to turn it off, do you think you can figure it out?" he asked as I floated from the center of the bottom floor to a small platform much higher in the tower. There was a control panel and when I put my hand on it a name appeared

"Hinata" I whispered before entering the code, I wasn't sure how I knew it but I entered it automatically, Lyoko

"You did it!" Shikamaru cheered running the program to materialize Temari

"I learned my name, it appeared on the control panel when I touched it… I'm Hinata" I stated watching Shikamaru through a small screen on the control panel

"That's amazing… maybe your memories are somewhere inside Lyoko" he responded

"I can only hope" I responded before Shikamaru signed off

* * *

I've been watching a lot of Code Lyoko recently, this is officially me returning to my fanfictions after a looooooooooooong hiatus, I plan on uploading a lot between now and Christmas and if I start to slow down feel free to send me angry messages, in fact I encourage it


End file.
